While many techniques have heretofore been known for securing a toothbrush handle to the vibratory output shaft of a motor unit they have required special complicated configurations of the end of the motor shaft. Further, such mounting techniques on occasion did not hold the toothbrush handle securely and had projections which interferred with brushing.